


Mr. Popular

by akite



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually everyone wants Tom Paris, but in this story it's Harry that everyone is after. Luckily, the right person catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Popular

**Author's Note:**

> It's a silly piece of fluff, a PWP if you will.

Mr. Popular (Voy, P/K, NC-17)  
A. Kite  
January 1998

Harry Kim was sleeping the heavy sleep of the totally exhausted. In the weeks since Jenny Delaney had groped him on the holodeck, Harry hadn't gotten two good nights of sleep. Jenny's grope had caused him to fall out of the gondola, and his wet clothes confirmed what her hand had felt.

Harry Kim was hung like a horse, and Jenny had wasted no time in spreading the news. Hardly a night had gone by without someone chiming at his door. Fuck me, Harry. Give it to me, Kim. Let me suck it, was all he ever heard anymore.

The days hadn't been much better. It had started just the day after the gondola incident.

Crewman Jarvin ambushed Harry in the turbolift. He pushed Harry against the back wall and proceeded to suck him off while stroking himself to climax. When the lift doors opened, Jarvin tucked himself back in and said, "Thanks, Kim." He walked away leaving a disheveled Harry with his pants around his ankles.

Harry was starting to lose weight too. He had almost given up on trying to get to the mess hall. People, men and women alike, approached him in the corridors, everywhere. Rank was no discriminator, either. At first it seemed that it was mostly the Maquis that wouldn't leave him alone, maybe because they'd been in space longer. Now it seemed as if everyone wanted a piece of Harry Kim.

Harry had taken to hiding out in his quarters when he wasn't on duty. Last week, B'Elanna, B'Elanna of all people, trapped him in a jefferies tube. They were supposed to be working, but she wouldn't let go. Wouldn't let him out until she had had her fill, and Harry thought they were friends. Some friend, it had taken days for the scratches and bites to heal. No way had he gone to sickbay. Who knew, maybe the doctor or Kes would come on to him too.

Two nights ago, it had been Commander Chakotay at his door. Gods, and he thought B'Elanna had been demanding until Chakotay. No preamble or pretense, nothing but a terse order to strip. A strong suction on his cock that was impossible to resist. Harry couldn't help it, his damn cock betrayed him everytime. Chakotay had pushed him roughly onto the bed, straddled the younger man and had impaled himself on Harry's now slick erection. He demanded that Harry jerk him off as he rode and grunted. Chakotay had come quickly and left without even a thanks.

Harry was drifting into wakefulness. He rolled over in his bed and into another body. Harry was half-afraid that it was Captain Janeway. All through his shift yesterday, she had been looking at him speculatively. Making excuses to have Harry come from behind the Ops console, but no it wasn't her.

The body shifted closer. Definitely not a her, Harry thought as his sleep befuddled mind began working again. Without opening his eyes and betraying the fact that he was indeed awake, Harry tried to guess who it could be that had over-ridden the double secret privacy lock on his door. Long, lean limbs, he thought as the body pressed closer. When Harry felt the hair of the other's chest against his skin, he jerked in surprise.

In a flash, Harry rolled over and trapped the intruder beneath him. "Tom? Oh jeez not you too?"

"Yeah, me too, Harry," Tom confessed as he moved the only part of his body not pinned, his head, and nuzzled Harry's neck. Harry felt himself begin to react to the stimulation. His traitorous cock was on the rise again. Harry flushed with embarrassment and rolled off Tom.

Tom followed, wrapping himself around Harry like a second skin. "Come on, Harry, you've been holding out on me," Tom whispered. "You know you want to."

"But Tom... you're my best friend," Harry protested weakly. He couldn't deny it. He had wanted Tom from the moment they met.

"Yeah, and as such I should have had dibs on this," Tom acknowledged as his hand slipped down and grasped the subject of their conversation. "Instead, what do I hear? You've become Mr. Popular now. Giving it away." The disapproval was strong in his voice even as his hand started stroking.

"Giving it away? No Tom, more like having it taken. I couldn't help it," Harry tried to explain as he arched into the touch. "I'm a young man at the height of my ... Oh, do that again," Harry gasped as Tom's thumb slid over the head of his cock. All thought of their discussion fled as Tom leaned over and kissed him.

"You like that?" Tom asked with the slightest bit of smugness.

"Oh yes, Tom!"

This was nice. Tom was kissing Harry with a slow sensuality. This gentleness was what Harry had been missing since his secret had gotten out. All the others had treated him like an object. A piece of meat to be used and discarded. What was that? Tom was whispering something, and he couldn't quite hear it.

"Mine, Harry love. All of you, mine now," Harry heard Tom murmur as his lips moved over Harry's face.

"Yes Tom, yours," Harry confirmed.

"Good, now that that's settled, what does my Harry want?" Tom asked with a possessive purr.

"I want you to make love to me, Tom. Real slow."

"Make love to you? You mean you want me to...." Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, I can do that," Tom agreed.

"And please Tom, slow. I want it to last a long time," Harry pleaded.

"I'll try, Harry, but don't get your hopes up, this first time, anyway." Tom didn't think he'd last very long. Already he was getting way too excited.

Tom managed to control himself long enough to make sure Harry was more than satisfied before exploding deep inside his lover. He had kissed down Harry's body, giving special attention to his nipples and navel before taking the tip of Harry's big dick into his mouth. Evidently, Harry had been excited too, he came just as Tom's fingers began to explore his ass. The eager young ensign climaxed again as Tom carefully fucked him.

The next morning Harry woke up ravenous. Tom agreed to escort him to the mess hall and run interference, if necessary. Tom turned his back for an instant to fill his plate, and what happened? There was Seska, slinking her body all over Harry. Harry's eyes were wide and panicked as he tried to push her away. Tom walked over and tapped Seska on the shoulder. Seska barely acknowledged him by turning her head. "What do you want, Paris? We're busy!" she growled.

"Back off, Bajoran bitch. Harry's days of being Voyager's resident stud are over," Tom growled back.

"Says who?" Seska challenged and turned to deal with what she considered an interloper.

Their little drama had the attention of everyone assembled. Tom pulled Harry behind him and answered her challenge with a, "Says me." Then louder so everyone would know, "Harry's with me now. Spread the word."

And the word did spread, though there were a few unconvinced die-hards that wouldn't give up. Their efforts never even got a rise from the well-endowed ensign. How could they? It would be like giving water to a drowning man.

The End


End file.
